


leporimisia

by toublerones



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, ??????!!!!!, Comedy, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, and wonho is the perfect husband material, hyungwon is a TSUNDERE, im hwh trash help, is it even comedy, this is kind of like the otp in tora dora aAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon hates rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leporimisia

**Author's Note:**

> leporiphilia means love for rabbits so i suppose leporimisia is the opposite?? idek
> 
> for dumbass bubby who i love so fucking much, i dedicate this to you.

Hyungwon hates rabbits.

He hates hearing the word as much as possible, even its synonyms and its family. His face would change into a grumpy scowling expression in a matter of 0.437 seconds, following with a series of unrecognizable mumbles of swearwords. If having a bad day, he would change into an extra grumpy scowling expression, following a series of clear yells of swearwords, uttered crispier than corn flakes. Perhaps with a door thrown shut with a loud bang.

Why would he hate such a cute, furry creature that represents joy?

Ask Wonho.

The last time Hyungwon remembers, Wonho loves cats more than rabbits.

Oh well, seasons change- hell no, it's not a seasonal change, not even a climate change. It's a fucking weather change. A weather that turns into a long-time climate change. If you don't understand, Hyungwon is a cat person. He's not the typical cat person that only likes petting cats. He has a slim frame, sharp eyes that could pierce through your soul, he's mostly calm (except when something triggers him to unleash strong emotions), he's physically independent, he's scary when he's angry and he knows how to purr.

(Wonho wouldn't be surprised if Hyungwon confessed that he was a cat in his previous life.)

Hyungwon has never met anyone whom he loved more than cats. Well, except, when Wonho came. He just strutted towards the platform, pushed the cats to the second place then stood proud and straight (or gay) on the golden first place.

(Sleep always stayed strong on third place though.)

And damn because, _damn_ , Hyungwon loves Wonho so much. He loves his goddamn hair that is pure sex, his eyes that could get him pregnant (that's the term Hyungwon learned from the internet), his lips that gets him lost all the time, his toned chest and yummy abs (a plus if smeared with chocolate), his killer smile that makes him cry internally all the time and his angelic personality that makes him fall for the older over and over again.

(Hyungwon loves Wonho's ass tattoo as well, though it basically spells out "RAMYUN".)

Hyungwon is just basically head-over-heels for Wonho. Like, damn. Hyungwon is so whipped.

(Though he wouldn't admit any of these to Wonho because he'll probably tease him about it and Hyungwon might just roll his eyes until his eyes retreat back into his skull.)

(He also wouldn't admit because Hyungwon is The Chae Hyungwon, embodiment of sass and perfection.)

(Hyungwon is just actually too shy to admit any of these.)

Hyungwon loves Wonho so fucking much.

"I want a bunny," Wonho blurts out one random day, and Hyungwon could feel his ears perked up immediately. He raised an eyebrow at Wonho who was sitting with pure enthusiasm, eyes glued onto his laptop screen showing a video of two undeniably cute and happy rabbits being all adorable, hopping and playing with each other. Hyungwon could see the giddy smile on Wonho's lips, just as giddy as the smile when Wonho sees Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's found his enemy.

Hyungwon tugs Wonho into the pet shop the other day, not to buy actually, but just to visit the cats and kitties. He didn't have to walk so fast past the section of rabbits just to keep Wonho from getting distracted.

It was actually funny, because after cats, Hyungwon loved bunnies _so much_ in his childhood. As a child, he had bunny teeth and everyone called him a bunny, yet those bunny teeth eventually disappeared as he grew up.

Hyungwon finds Wonho blabbering about rabbits again, as well as talking about getting bunny ears and moreotherthingsthataretmiforourunderagedreadershere and Hyungwon didn't know if he should feel happy or not.

Hyungwon shuffles towards Wonho one morning, a tray of breakfast in hand, and not to mention, bunny ears worn over his head. Wonho awoke with a big smile on his face, almost overjoyed about his lover being a cute bunny.

The grumpy scowl couldn't be missed on the cat-bunny's face, though.

_(Hyungwon scurried towards the cage of rabbits with his long yet careless legs, staring at the white rabbits in awe. He excitedly picked up a slice of carrot and fed one of them-- or at least, he tried. He jutted out his bottom lip when the rabbit did nothing but to nibble on the thin orangey strip before going back to busily munching on a green leafy thing that Hyungwon dislikes a lot._

_"Bugs Bunny and Mr. Rabbit always eat carrots, why don't they like it?"_

_Hyungwon watched the rabbits munch and munch, and the sight easily brought happiness to the little boy.)_

In the mess of bed sheets, entangled limbs and chests pressed against each other, Hyungwon can't help but to stroke Wonho's hair with a dreamy smile on his lips. It was 2 AM and the internet says that 2 AM is where you pour out all of the emotions shoved and buried in the very back of your head. Yet this 2 AM was one of Hyungwon's favorite ones, because he's in Wonho's arms and he's the happiest and luckiest person in the whole damn universe.

"Bunny."

A grumble is heard then Wonho's face is pushed away.

(Hyungwon found out that carrots are actually poisonous for rabbits just as chocolate is to dogs.)

("I should've fed them more carrots.")

When Wonho notices Hyungwon's frequent Hulk modes because of the word "rabbit" or "bunny", he corners him in the middle of his ranting, leaving Hyungwon surprised but still bitchy.

"Are you jealous?"

The bitchy expression on Hyungwon's face vanishes and he has his eyes so wide, because no way in hell was he jealous of rabbits.

Yes, he is.

"No, I'm not."

And so a loud, hearty laugh echoed in their small yet cozy house.

A loud bang from a door thrown shut was heard next.

From that day on, Hyungwon always heard the word "bunny" or "rabbit", which is from his beloved macho boyfriend. Hyungwon saw this coming, that Wonho was teasing him just for fun. Sometimes Hyungwon becomes immune (or so he thought), that he'd only roll his eyes or reply to the older with a "fuck you" or "do you want to die".

Wonho comes home one afternoon from hanging out with his friends, then there was Hyungwon, lazed on the couch as usual, because Hyungwon loves sitting down so much.

"Hi love, I went to an event. Dog adoption day."

Hyungwon's eyes shot up to him with a glare and Wonho couldn't help but to laugh at the look his boyfriend is giving to him right now.

"I love you!"  
"I really will kill you."  
"I met a lot of cute puppies."

And with that, Hyungwon's deathly glare intensifies.

Along with Hyungwon standing up, taking threatening steps towards Wonho.

Wonho laughs a bit hysterically now, but still teasingly, just to have fun with the younger.

"I love you! Love-- hey, don't kill me! Who's gonna make love to you?"  
"WHY WOULD YOU ADOPT A FUCKING DOG."  
"N-No, I didn't! I just went for a visit!"

Wonho threw his arms up in the air, smiling nervously at the younger who's probably fuming (out of jealousy). Hyungwon looked like he's waiting for the other to say something else, so Wonho does, partly to tease the younger even more and partly to hope that it might make the situation better.

"I love bunnies."

Hyungwon bursts with one of his famous lines, eyes squeezed shut, screaming like a little girl who's in her tantrum.

"YOU CAN DIE."

Wonho sighed softly, but with a warm smile on his lips, his arms outsretched towards Hyungwon while he gently cooed.

"I'm joking, boo, come here."

Instead, Hyungwon makes a sound of what seems like a cat growl before he struts away, which makes Wonho chuckle at the other's antics, watching him disappear into their bedroom.

"Hyuuuungwoooon. You know that I love you the most!"

All he had as a reply were angry grumbling sounds. Wonho thinks his boyfriend is definitely cute, while shaking his head, an amused smile spreading on his lips.

"Baaaaby?"

Quiet angry sounds.

"Bunnies may be cuter than you, but-"

A door is opened and a pillow is met with his face, then an unmanly shriek belts out from Wonho.

"BUT WHAT."

Hyungwon is breathing furiously, perhaps Wonho can say by the way that his chest is heaving up and down. The older gets a hold of the younger's wrist, giving out that sweet and sheepish smile that never fails to make Hyungwon's knees turn into jelly.

"But you're the one I want to love."

_No Hyungwon, don't give in. Even though his smile is so freakishly gorgeous and it probably shines brighter than your future, don't. Even though this man standing right in front of you is inhumanely sexy and moreotherthingsthataretmiforourunderagedreadershere, don't give in._

He took three deep breaths through his nostrils (which may stand for "I love you" or "I loathe you" or "Fuck me Wonho") before hitting him with a pillow again.

"Ow, ow-" Wonho frowns this time, shielding the dangerous fluffy attacks with his arms, "what's wrong now?"

However, his reply is series of pillow hits, which got him groaning in pain (maybe it hurt, maybe he was just overreacting). When Hyungwon dropped the pillow, Wonho takes a step back, mumbling ever so lowly and cautiously.

"Are you on your cat period or-"

Hyungwon takes a stride forward and aggressively cups his cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss.

Wonho has his eyes wide, but he relaxes and melts into the kiss anyway.

(Yep, Hyungwon gave in.)

"I love you too."

(Wonho is damn irresistible.)

Hyungwon, one day, drops the bomb.

"Me, or bunnies?"

There was silence, but it didn't last more than a second, because Wonho straight away responds, his eyes sincere on the younger, his tone serious yet calming.

"You."

The last time Hyungwon remembers, Wonho loves cats more than rabbits.

And he is _so_ wrong about that, because the last time Wonho remembers, he loves Hyungwon more than anything else.

(And so they kiss, make-out, and moreotherthingsthataretmiforourunderagedreadershere.)

("You're so, I don't know… perfect."

Wonho blubbers, his voice shy and low, eyes kept south, suddenly gaining interest on the long fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you know that?"

Wonho finally looks up at Hyungwon, who's looking right back at him, quiet yet gentle.

"Like, I see your flaws as something that is perfect, and it's so annoying because I know I'm in deep shit."

Wonho is probably blushing, judging by the heat on his cheeks and he just wraps his arms tighter around the small waist of the boy who's settled on his lap.

"I know," Hyungwon grins smugly, fingers playing with the older's tender locks, "worship me."

Wonho deadpans and Hyungwon laughs before leaning down to kiss the other.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> so how was that. i. pls don't get offended. uh.
> 
> retreats to my bundle of neck pillows bcs heho.


End file.
